


Move (Sideways) [podfic]

by paraka



Series: Crabwise [2]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canon Gay Character, Crab Fic, Crack, Established Relationship, Future Fic, Length 0-10 minutes, M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-06
Updated: 2011-06-06
Packaged: 2017-10-20 15:09:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/214078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/pseuds/paraka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He doesn't wanna go."</p><p>A podfic of Move (Sideways), written by jerakeen</p>
            </blockquote>





	Move (Sideways) [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Move (Sideways)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/78299) by [Jerakeen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jerakeen/pseuds/Jerakeen). 



**Download:** [MP3](http://parakaproductions.com/audio/AI8%20RPF-Move%20Sideways%20by%20jerakeen-paraka.mp3) ||| [M4B](http://parakaproductions.com/audio/AI8%20RPF-Move%20Sideways%20by%20jerakeen-paraka.m4b)  
 **Length:** 4:42


End file.
